A Change of Name
by WritersBlock1357
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted, who are her parents? With no love coming from her adoptive parents will Hermione receive love in more ways than one or will she be subjected to more pain from those she holds dear? (Hermione, Sirius) (Harry, Bill)
1. Prologue

**A Change of Name.**

[Hermione finds out that she is adopted, who are her parents? With no love coming from her adoptive parents will Hermione receive love in more ways than one or will she be subjected to more pain from those she holds dear? (Hermione, Sirius) (Harry, Bill)]

Prologue (Hermione's point of view)

"Who do you think the new defence professor will be?" I ask, looking up from my book, Hogwarts, A history, and startling the boys from their game of chess.

"Dunno, could be anyone" Ron grunts through a mouthful of pumpkin pastie.

"Lovely Ronald" I mutter.

"I know" whispers Harry. I whip my head towards him, hitting the window with my hair.

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Well…Ah…Urm Professor Mcgonagall told me when she came to collect me from the Dursely's" He shudders as he says their name. Apparently they starved him again this summer. Only one meal a day, they locked him in his room again as well. Horrible muggles.

"well, who is it?" I ask expectantly.

"I can't tell you Mcgonagall's orders" Harry mumbles.

"But…but you tell us everything, she knows that!" I exclaim "Ron, what do you think?" He has been unusually quiet while Harry and I were talking.

"What?…Oh urm 'Mione maybe we should leave it. You know it's been hard for Harry since… Well you know what." Ron says.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I completely forgot. But at least it will be a quiet year. No drama." I say, giggling.

"Hermione, it's not a year at Hogwarts without drama, this year it will be adoptions or student teacher relationships or something else that's completely stupid! he exclaims.

"True, did you hear about Professor Vector leaving? I wonder who the new ancient runes professor will be." I say changing the subject. Ron spits out his mouthful or chocolate frog, "Lovely Ronald."

"Don't call me Ronald and the new professor is Bill"

"Bill! I thought he was in France with Fleur" Harry says blushing, ever since he came out in 4th year he's had a huge crush on Bill.

"Yeah, Bill. He and Fleur broke up over the summer, she slept with his best mate, and don't worry I won't tell him about the huge crush you have for him, promise." Ron teases.

"You wouldn't dare, you can't tell him that I like him" Harry said as he pulls out his wand and twirls it around his fingers "I warn you, Ginny taught me her bat bogie hex.

"Wand down Potter" a male voice says. We all turn to the door to see Bill Weasley himself leaning against the doorway to the compartment.

"Sorry Bill" Harry mutters.

"It's Professor now Harry but I'll let you off this time" Bill says as he walks into the compartment and shuts the door "And who's the mystery guy Harry, tell me, tell me" Bill begs.

"You" Harry mumbles so only I can hear, I have to stifle a laugh with my hand so I don't give it away.

"What was that Harry?" Bill asks as he sits down next to Harry and throws and arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing, I said nothing" Harry denies, blushing to his roots.

"Okay then. Well we're almost there so I will leave you to get into your robes, I'll see you at the sorting" Bill says "oh and Potter…"

"Yes Professor?" Harry asks.

"Good look with the guy" Bill says and he winks at Harry and leaves the compartment shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Change of Name**

 **Chapter 1, The Sorting Ceremony**

(Bill's point of view)

As I walk into the great hall, I stop and think that it's great to be back. While i am stopped in the doorway of the great hall somebody shouts "Hey Weasley, stop blocking the door and get that cute ass up here" I look up and see Remus Lupin, Hogwarts' resident werewolf and transfiguration professor, the only person that knows the real reason I left fluer, other than her cheating on me, that I can get over that. I'm Gay. I only told Remus because he bats for both teams so he knew what I was going though. He doesn't judge either. He also is amazing in bed, I learnt that recently, I have no idea why Tonks cheated on him, he's that good. But anyway i won't go into detail all i'll say is we got really, really drunk the day after the last full moon and well thats not important "Bill" Remus shouts, breaking me out of my thoughts. I walk up to him grinning and hug him, all I can think is 'pack'.

"Remus, I didn't realise you missed my ass that much, too bad the students are almost here" I whisper before biting his ear. He moans lowly in my ear and says "Now Bill, that was mean. You can't get me all excited, then leave me hanging, you know how much I love your ass as well" he complains

"It's okay Remus, I know some pretty good silencing charms" I say before quickly pecking him on the lips as the students start to arrive in the hall.

(Sirius' point of view)

"Hey Bill" I say as I take my seat at the top table " Were you ever that short when you were a lickle firstie, I don't think I was."

"You might not have been but I was 5ft till 4th year" Bill reply moodily.

"Poor thing, at least you grew, Remus is still 5ft10" I say laughing.

"Poor him" Bill says sarcastically " I never realised he was so small, its quite cute don't you think Sirius?"

"Okay, okay I get it I'm small can we move on now please" Remus grumbles " And Mcgonagall wants to speak so shut up."

(Hermione's point of view)

"Shut up Ronald, Mcgonagall wants to speak" I scold.

"Don't call me Ronald" Ron mumbles

"Right, to the first years welcome and to those returning welcome home, two things before I introduce the new teachers. Firstly the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden." Mcgonagall says looking pointedly at Harry "And secondly Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all products sold by the Weasley twins are not permitted on the school grounds. Now I would like to introduce you to the three new professors we have joining us this year, first Bill Weasley the ancient runes professor, Next Remus Lupin will be the new Transfiguration professor and finally Sirius Black will be the new Defence against the dark arts professor and the new head of Gryffindor house."

The great hall erupted into applause, as I look towards Sirius and see him grinning my crush on him come back in full force. "Damn" I whisper to myself "I thought I was over that." I turn to Harry and say "Mcgonagall didn't really tell you did she?"

"I…urm…no" Harry says blushing lightly "sorry 'Mione Sirius asked me not to tell, Sorry"

"It's okay Harry I get it, Sirius always likes to shock people" I say.

'This year is going to be hell with Sirius teaching' I think to my self 'He's not serious enough to be a professor, not to mention this crush is going to drive me crazy.'

"Now students, off to bed theres an early start tomorrow, to start filling your heads with knowledge in the year ahead" Mcgonagall says.


End file.
